This invention relates to animal litter boxes. More particularly, it relates to an animal litter box constructed and designed to automatically separate the litter from animal increment in a tidy, simple, inexpensive and time-saving manner.
It is a general object of my invention to provide a novel, simple and inexpensive litter box which will automatically, upon inversion, separate the litter from the animal increment.
A more specific object is to provide a litter box so constructed and designed that the litter therein may be cleaned in a simple, tidy, and time-saving manner with a minimum of effort.
Another object is to provide an improved animal litter box which obviates much of the messiness and disagreeable aspects of cleaning such a litter box and effects a substantial saving in time and effort.